


A Night

by faraandmera



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, just a drabble of the boys from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: Seto and Crow don't go their separate ways right away, instead waiting until morning.





	A Night

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr for a request

Despite having traded goodbyes, Seto and Crow found themselves remaining in the amusement park. Seto, tired from his travels so far, wanting to wait until sunrise to leave- and get a nap within that time, hopefully- and Crow unwilling to leave Seto in the place on his own, now they there were, “best friends.”

That provided a problem, however, when Seto made a campfire and looked up to Crow. “If you’re going to stay, why don’t you take a nap too?”

There were many reasons why, beginning and ending with the fact that Crow  _can’t_  sleep. Unable- unwilling- to say as much, Crow shrugs and sits beside Seto. “What, can’t sleep on your own?”

“I can! I just thought you might be tired too, with all that running from me.” Seto frowns- pouts, really- and Crow laughs, poking the others cheek.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

They sit in relative silence after that- something Crow struggles to maintain- until Seto’s eyes start to droop, tiredness setting in. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Crow wonders what that feels like. When Seto starts to sway, Crow grabs his arm on instinct, allowing Seto to fall towards- onto- him, rather than the ground. Though that might not being any better, really. Just as cold and likely uncomfortable. Seto doesn’t seem to notice, leaning against Crow without waking from his newly found sleep.

Rolling his eyes, Crow wraps an arm around Seto, setting them into a hopefully more comfortable position. Crow wouldn’t really be able to tell, anyway. Unable to sleep, but unwilling to move now that Seto is asleep and leaned into him, Crow closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drift.

When Seto wakes, just as the sun is beginning to rise, Crow will feign waking, too. Until then, he holds his new best friend, and waits.


End file.
